Réparer le passé
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: "Je me suis jamais excusé. J'ai sortis des trucs affreux, complètement faux et injustifiés, puis je me suis barré sans me retourner. / - Et aujourd'hui t'es comme un con car tu vas devoir leur faire face. Bien joué frangin. / présence de yaoi !
1. Prologue

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Je poste ici ma fanfiction "Réparer le passé" qui a déjà été postée sur Wattpad ! Ne crier donc pas au plagiat trop vite, ahah !

Si mon histoire/mon style d'écriture etc. vous plaît, je vous invite à prendre connaissance de mon roman "Kaïly" ! C'est un roman héroïque fantaisie mêlant magie et technologie ! Beaucoup inspiré de l'univers manga, il n'est pourtant pas nécessaire d'être fan de manga pour en apprécier la lecture ! Pour avoir plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ou bien cherchez "Luna Simoes - Kaïly" sur google !

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Des souvenirs lointains. Les brides d'une violente disputes. Les cris résonnent. Les voix s'entremêlent :

« **Tu ne peux pas juste passer ta colère sur n'importe qui ! Tu ne peux pas juste t'emporter comme ça, contre des gens qui ne t'ont rien fait ! Oui, Cartman a été un enfoiré ! Mais il savait pas ! Il était pas au courant, comme nous tous !**

 **— LA FERME !**

 **— Non, Token a raison ! Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens … Vraiment … tu sais, j'ai connu la même chose quand j'ai perdu ma mère. C'est pourquoi je suis prêt à te soutenir dans ….**

 **— MAIS JE M'EN FOU DE TA MÈRE !** »

Choque. Stupeur. Sanglots. Comment a-t-il pu dire ça ? Comment a-t-il pu sortir une chose pareil ? Une nouvelle voix s'élève.

« **Chéri, je t'en pris, tu …**

 **— ARRÊTE ! Arrête d'agir comme si on était vraiment ensemble ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi !** »

….

Comment a-t-il pu dire ça ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Craig ne pensait pas à remettre les pieds à South Park un jour, tout simplement car il croyait ne plus y avoir de place. Lui et Ruby ont dû quitter la ville cinq ans auparavant, après la mort de leurs parents dans un stupide accident de voiture, et le jeune homme n'a pas gardé contact avec ses amis.

« **Je serais sur place demain** , informe Craig tandis qu'il achève son sac.

 **— Je te rejoins dans quelques jours !** répond sa sœur depuis le combiné téléphonique. **Fais pas de connerie pendant mon absence !**

 **— Ta gueule.** »

Il fait un doigt au téléphone, et Ruby doit en faire de même de son côté.

Cinq ans qu'ils ont quitté South Park. La vie est vraiment étrange parfois. Elle prend une direction qu'on aurait jamais soupçonné, que ce soit positif ou négatif.

« **… Craig, tu te sens prêt ?** » demande Ruby après un temps.

Il ne répond pas. Elle connaît déjà la réponse : il n'a aucune envie d'y retourner. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Pas avec tous les souvenirs amers qu'il y a laissé.

Ruby hésite un instant, puis murmure :

« **Tous les autres seront là-bas.**

 **— Je sais.** »

Craig n'a jamais cessé de suivre la progression de ses amis. Ce qui est bon avec les réseaux sociaux tel que facebook, c'est qu'on peut garder un œil sur la vie de n'importe qui. Voilà comment, par manque de courage, le jeune Tucker s'est retrouvé à espionner ses anciens camarades de jeu. Il connaît les études qu'ils ont suivi, les gens qu'ils ont côtoyé, les activités qu'ils font actuellement … bref, un vrai stalkeur. Mais il préfère ça plutôt que de reprendre contact avec eux. Et pour dire quoi d'ailleurs ? « Salut les gars, c'est Craig, le mec qui vous a traité comme des chiens et qui a brisé des amitiés ! »

 **« C'était il y a cinq ans. Commente Ruby qui a deviné ses pensées. T'étais un jeune con – enfin, pire que maintenant – et t'étais en plein deuil avec pleins d'autres problèmes qui t'emmerdaient. Tes potes vont pas t'en vouloir éternellement parce que t'a fini par craquer comme une tapette !**

 **— Je me suis jamais excusé** , rétorque Craig en ignorant les insultes. **J'ai sortis des trucs affreux, complètement faux et injustifiés, puis je me suis barré sans me retourner.**

 **— Et aujourd'hui t'es comme un con car tu vas devoir leur faire face. Bien joué frangin.** »

Il grogne, se masse l'arête du nez. Il est dans une merde complète.

Son regard vert se tourne vers le miroir, juste avant qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés. Comment réagiront les autres lorsqu'ils le verront ? Le garçon n'ose pas l'imaginer.

« **Je veux juste terminer ça rapidement, et me barrer.** », déclara-t-il.

Ruby ne répond pas immédiatement, sûrement en pleine réflexion. L'ainé en profite pour refaire un point sur la situation : South Park a prévu, il y a de ça quelques semaines, de faire une réunion des anciens élèves de primaire. Poussé par sa sœur, et surtout sans excuses face à l'invitation du maire, Craig a dû accepter à contre cœur d'y aller.

« **Tu devrais vraiment profiter de cette réunion** , lâche soudain sa cadette.

 **— Comment ça ?**

 **— … Tu étais tellement heureux avant …** »

Elle est interrompue par un bruit sourd. Sa gorge se noue. Son frère a frappé le mur, elle le sait. Il fait toujours ça sur le coup de la colère. Pourtant, quand il prend la parole, c'est avec le même ton calme et blasé que d'habitude :

« **Ruby, je ne souhaite pas en parler.**

 **— … D'accord…** »

Plus aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

Quand Craig descend du train, il est 14h30. Une demi-heure de retard. Il souffle : après cinq ans, il a oublié la ponctualité médiocre des transports en commun.

Une bourrasque de vent le fait frissonner. Il n'est pas frileux, mais il fait particulièrement froid ce jour-là. Ses doigts viennent enfoncer davantage son bonnet bleu, qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis la primaire. Il glisse ensuite ses mains dans ses poches et, sac sur les épaules, quitte la gare pour emprunter la route principale qu'il connaît par cœur.

Une vague de nostalgie le submerge.

C'est con à dire, mais il est ému. Rien n'a changé, absolument rien. Les commerces, les maisons … Tout est identiques, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il inspire doucement, jette un coup d'oeil aux rares passants dont le visage lui est familier. Des adultes pour la plupart, pressés par de quelconques affaires et ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention. Ce n'est pas plus mal : Craig ne se souvient plus de leur nom.

Il continue sa route en direction de l'hôtel.

Il aurait pu venir quelques jours plus tard, tout comme sa sœur. Après tout, la réunion n'est que dans une semaine, et il préfère passer le moins de temps possible ici. Mais voilà, il y a eu Wendy.

Wendy Testaburger était dans sa classe en primaire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient devenus amis. De ce qu'il se souvient, Craig la trouvait naïve, excessive et particulièrement chiante. Mais si le garçon veut être complètement honnête, il ne supportait pas Wendy car il en était jaloux : lui n'arrivait à rien en cours, elle était la meilleure des élèves. Lui était incapable d'exposer ses sentiments, elle s'enflammait pour le moindre de ses idéaux.

Mais s'il n'y avait que la jalousie, Tucker aurait détesté tous les élèves de l'école. Il y avait autre chose. Cette rancune amère, qui était apparu dix ans auparavant, qui s'était formée quand Wendy avait provoqué sa mise en couple avec Tweek. Craig n'est pas prêt de l'oublier, quand bien même sa rage s'est atténuée ces cinq dernières années.

Mais bref. Wendy, donc, est la cause de sa venue aujourd'hui. Bien entendu, la jeune femme a été favorable à la réunion des anciens élèves. Après tout, elle vit encore à South Park, ce n'est pas elle qui doit se taper dix heures de train pour venir ! Et pour ne rien arranger, elle a décidé de « fêter » leurs retrouvailles en organisant une grande soirée chez elle une semaine avant la réunion : ce soir en gros. Quelle merde.

Craig soupir.

Son attention se porte sur l'hôtel face à lui. Il a fait vite, ou bien n'a-t-il pas vu le temps passer ? Peu importe. Il entreprend d'entrée … mais se stop net quand on l'interpelle.

 **« Tucker ?** »

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, quand bien même elle s'était faite plus grave au fil des ans. Cette voix qui l'avait autrefois insulté, qui s'était moquée de lui, mais qui semble aujourd'hui assagit. Craig tourne la tête.

« **Cartman.** »

Il n'est même pas surpris de ce qu'il voit : Eric Cartman a beaucoup grandi, le dépassant de plus d'une tête. Combien fait-il, deux mètres environs ? En tout cas, avec sa forte carrure, il est des plus imposants - c'est sûr que c'est plus impressionnant que les photos que Craig a vu sur facebook. Il a également laissé pousser ses cheveux bruns, enfin un peu, qui sont visibles suite à l'absence de bonnet. Ses yeux marrons, eux, sont toujours les mêmes. Et, à ses côtés, il y a Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle a grandi, c'est sûr, mais il reste plus petit que Cartman et Tucker. Son bonnet a été remplacé par un serre-tête vert qui maintient ses cheveux mi-longs en arrière, et Craig songe que le juif a abandonné l'idée de combattre ses cheveux. Au moins, c'est présentable, presque mignon. Quant à ses yeux, ils sont toujours verts, mais semblent bien plus clairs qu'avant.

« **Putain je rêve, c'est vraiment toi !** »

Bon, niveau langage, le brun est toujours aussi vulgaire. Ça aurait peut-être amusé Craig s'il n'avait pas été aussi tendu !

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il hausse simplement les épaules, le visage impassible.

« **Heureux de voir que tu es venu !** intervient le roux, non sans un sourire maladroit.

 **— J'pensais pas que tu te ramènerais !** Continue Eric. **Merde mec, on a fini pas croire que tu étais mort !** »

Kyle lui donne un coup de coude, le regard désapprobateur, et Cartman gonfle les joues avec indignation, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? ». C'est étrange de les voir aussi proches sans qu'une violente engueulade débute, mais aux dernières nouvelles ils sont devenus de bons amis.

Tucker décide d'ailleurs de parler :

« **Ruby et Wendy se sont alliées pour que je participe.**

 **— Ah ouai, cool …** répond Kyle, et Craig a une pointe de compassion pour le pauvre juif qui est visiblement plus mal à l'aise que lui.

 **— Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens sinon ?** s'exclame alors Eric qui commence à s'ennuyer de ce malaise.

 **— Rien. Je vis à Columbia avec ma sœur, dans le Missouri, et je fais des études de journalisme.** »

Les deux autres écarquillent grand les yeux, stupéfaits de cette annonce.

« **Putain, je suis sur le cul**! lâche Cartman.

— **C'est génial Craig !** sourit Kyle. **Et ça se passe bien ? Comment va Ruby d'ailleurs ?**

 **— Elle est ok** , répond Tucker. **Elle fait des études d'audiovisuels. Et vous ?** »

Il souhaite changer de sujet, ne plus parler de lui. Ne plus parler tout court en fait.

Cela ne dérange pas ses deux camarades qui lui répondent avec plaisir : ils sont tous deux à l'Universite de Denver et partagent une chambre sur le campus, en compagnie de Butters et Clyde.

Quand ils évoquent Clyde, Craig détourne le regard, soudain fébrile. Son mal être doit se voir car les autres cessent de parler, échangeant entre eux un regard inquiet. Kyle demande :

« **Hey Craig, tout va … ?**

 **— Je dois aller poser mes affaires** , coupe l'ébène. **Et me préparer pour ce soir.** »

Une bien piteuse excuse, qu'il utilise pourtant sans regret avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel, plantant sur place les deux garçons.

Cartman est le premier à reprendre la parole :

« **Whoua … qui aurait cru que ce PD changerait autant ?**

 **— Eric, putain !** le réprimande son ami.

 **— Quoi, t'a vu comme moi ! Une vrai victime, incapable de soutenir notre regard ! Alors qu'avant il nous aurait envoyé chier avec un doigt bien placé !**

 **— Ça s'appelle les remords, merde ! C'est même plutôt bon signe s'il en a un minimum !** »

Kyle cri cette phrase puis reprend rageusement sa route, passablement remonté contre son camarade qui lui emboîte le pas :

« **Ok, t'énerve pas Ky' ! Je rigolais !**

 **— Ton humour est à chier, gros tas.**

 **— Le tien est inexistant, sale juif.** »

Leurs yeux rentrent en contact et, après un instant de silence, ils lâchent tous deux un sourire amusé.

« **Bon … On va à la gare ? Stan va pas tarder.** », propose le roux.

Son ami hoche la tête.

* * *

Stan Marsh a toujours été un élève studieux, propre sur lui et mature. Son sens de la justice n'a pas cessé de croitre au fil des ans, et cela n'a donc surpris personne lorsqu'il a annoncé vouloir faire des études de droits. C'est ainsi qu'il est parti vivre à plusieurs kilomètres de sa ville natale, loin de sa famille et de ses amis. C'est dur bien sûr. Les voir seulement pendant les vacances, n'avoir que des nouvelles par téléphone … Mais Stan est déterminé à avoir son diplôme.

Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du wagon, observe son reflet souriant et confiant. Ses grands yeux gris pétillent tandis qu'il recoiffe ses cheveux noirs. Il souhaite faire bonne impression en arrivant, surtout face à ses parents !

Marsh perd son sourire. Le point négatif à tout ça, c'est Kyle. Kyle dont il s'est éloigné à regret, et qui semble bien proche de Cartman à présent. Trop proche même.

Stan sert les poings, soudain énervé.

« **Tu parais bien sombre Raven**. »

Il sursaute violemment, et toute sa colère retombe alors qu'il tourne la tête vers les deux personnes qui l'ont rejoint. Un sourire embarrassé étire ses lèvres :

« **Salut Michael ! Salut Henrietta !** »

Michael et Henrietta faisaient partis du groupe des gothiques en primaire, et Stan les avait rejointes un court temps alors qu'il était en phase de dépression. On l'avait surnommé Raven, et encore aujourd'hui ce surnom le suivait. Pourtant, il avait vite quitté le groupe et les autres membres lui en avaient fortement voulu. A présent, cette rancœur semblait oubliée.

Michael, de grand taille, aux cheveux sombres et bouclés est resté le même depuis la primaire. Bien sûr il est devenu plus virile, mais son attitude et son style vestimentaire sont restés les mêmes : gothiques.

Envieux d'être chanteur, il a rejoint la même école de musique que Henrietta. Celle-ci souhaite jouer du clavier, mais la basse l'attire également. En dix ans, c'est elle qui a le plus changé : elle a maigri mais a gardé de belles rondeurs. Ses cheveux, noirs et mauves, sont frisés et mi-longs, et ses yeux sont semblables à ceux de Michael : d'un noir profond. Les deux gothiques sont aussi maquillés : eye-liner, rouge à lèvre noir … Stan ne s'en cache pas : il les trouve carrément classe, et au vu des regards que lancent les autres passagers, il n'est pas le seul !

 **« Le train est en retard** , commente Henrietta qui a pris place face à Stan. **On piquera la voiture de mes parents pour rentrer.**

 **— Hum … Mais tu n'as pas le permis …** rappel Marsh.

 **— Bha, c'est un truc de conformiste ça.** »

Les deux autres déglutissent. Ils ont déjà expérimenté la conduite de leur amie, et autant dire qu'ils ne veulent pas renouveler ça ! Mais, incapable d'être franc avec elle, Stan se décide à changer de sujet :

« **J'ai hâte de retrouver les autres ! Et Wendy organise toujours des fêtes d'enfers !**

 **— Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à te remettre avec elle d'ailleurs ?** » interroge Michael distraitement.

Gêné, le plus jeune répond négativement. Lui et Wendy ont rompu il y a cinq ans à cause de … enfin bref, peu importe. Ils ont rompu, et Marsh est passé à autre chose. Mais il y a deux ans, son ex l'a recontacté en déclarant qu'elle voulait reconstruire quelque chose avec lui. Il avait hésité, puis refusé. Si ça n'avait pas marché la première fois qu'est-ce disait que ça fonctionnerait la seconde fois ? Et puis après tout ce temps, ses sentiments pour elle avaient diminué, passant « d'amour fou » à « amitié platonique ». Cependant – et il l'avait appris bien des années auparavant – Wendy est fière et bornée. Impossible pour elle d'abandonner.

Cela faisait donc deux ans qu'elle le contactait par tous les moyens possibles, et si seulement ce n'était que ça !

Stan n'oubliera jamais le jour où elle a débarqué chez lui à l'improviste, dans le petit apparemment que lui paient ses parents le temps de ses études. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le coeur à la virer, trop gentil et courtois de nature. Mais quand Wendy l'avait collé et s'était mis à faire des sous-entendus beaucoup trop osés … Il avait explosé. Une violente engueulade avait suivi avant que Stan ne sorte de l'immeuble, en rage.

A son humble avis, les gothiques n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier non plus : c'est chez eux que Stanley s'était réfugié !

Les parents d'Henrietta ont aussi eu l'amabilité de payer un studio à leur fille, et Michael s'est présenté comme un colocataire de confiance. Le studio en question n'étant pas trop loin de celui de Marsh, celui-ci s'y rend souvent pour avoir de la compagnie. On peut dire que les trois sont devenus amis, en quelque sorte.

« **Et penses-tu qu'il y aura … ce garçon au bonnet bleu ?** interroge Henrietta. **Celui qui faisait des doigts d'honneurs.**

 **— … Tucker ? Craig Tucker**? clarifie Stan.

 **— Ouai, lui.** »

Marsh ne répond pas. Son regard se reporte sur la vitre. Il fronce les sourcils, ayant une désagréable sensation dans ses paumes. La même sensation qu'il y a cinq ans. Il peste. Si Tucker se pointe, il risque fortement de se prendre un poing dans la gueule.

« **Les autres goth sont là ?** demande subitement le plus jeune.

 **— Firkle oui** , répond Michael qui ne se formalise pas du changement de sujet. **Il va au lycée de South Park.**

 **— Et Pete ?** »

C'est Henrietta qui répond :

« **Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui depuis quatre ans.**

 **— Quoi ? Pas la moindre ?** s'étonne Stan. **Mais … c'était votre ami, non ?**

 **— Ami est un terme de conformiste. Cela sert seulement à mettre une étiquette sur une relation.**

 **— D'accord, mais il ne vous manque pas ?**

 **— Il suit sa route tout comme nous** , intervient Michael. **Nul besoin de presser le destin.**

 **— Ça c'est gothique** », commente la jeune femme.

Marsh ne peut que soupirer, incapable de comprendre ces deux énergumènes. Pourtant, s'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il l'aurait vu. Il aurait vu cette lueur de doute dans le regard des deux gothiques, qui visiblement ne croient pas en la véracité de leur parole.

* * *

Craig ferme les yeux pour la énième fois, change de position, souffle, mais rien à faire : il ne parvient pas à dormir. Putain, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de faire une petite sieste !

Mais les lits de cet hôtel sont à chier, beaucoup trop mous pour le pauvre Tucker qui a la désagréable impression d'être engloutie. Il grogne, puis quitte le lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Quel con. Bon dieu, mais quel con ! Sa conversation avec Kyle et Cartman ne le quitte pas. Aurait-il pu paraître plus pathétique ? Il en doute, et le brun doit maintenant bien se foutre de sa gueule. Foutu gros cul.

Nouveau soupir.

Craig retire son t-shirt, son pantalon et termine par son boxer. Il se glisse dans la douche, active l'eau glacée qui vient couler sur son torse musclé. Il songe à Kyle, dont la maladresse et la gentillesse n'ont pas changé. Le roux a été des plus amical, et après réflexion, Cartman l'a aussi été – à sa manière. Pas de reproches, rien. Comme si tout avait été oublié. Mais l'ébène se doute que ce n'est pas le cas, et si tout est calme maintenant, il sait qu'il va s'en prendre plein la gueule ce soir.

Il met sa tête sous le jet, frisonne doucement sans pour autant augmenter la température.

Tout le monde sera là ce soir, sans faute. Tout le monde, sauf Ruby, sa foutue sœur, son seul soutient. Sans elle, comment va-t-il faire face aux autres ? … Comme d'habitude, en fait. Rien n'a changé. Il va la fermer, laisser la soirée se dérouler, et si on vient l'emmerder, il fera un doigt ainsi qu'une réplique bien cinglante.

« **Quoi de mieux pour arranger la situation ?** » grogne-t-il ironiquement, conscient de sa propre connerie.

Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne veut pas. Si on vient l'engueuler, il se taira. Avec assez de courage, il s'excusera. Son but n'est pas de se faire pardonner, car l'attitude qu'il a eu est impardonnable. Mais s'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, recoller les morceaux, alors … ce serait déjà très bien.

Il sort de la douche, attrape une serviette.

Craig Tucker a toujours été un sale gosse impertinent, qui fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Ce n'est pas un lâche. Il impose son autorité par son regard glacial et sa voix intimidante. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de personne, se contente très bien de lui-même.

Il a un sourire amer.

Quel ramassis de conneries …

Il voit son reflet dans le miroir. Faible. Pathétique. Fatigué. Voilà à quoi il en est réduit ? Il achève de se sécher, puis retourne dans sa chambre où il ouvre son sac. Ruby lui a prévu une tenue pour la soirée, car d'après elle il est « vraiment trop con pour s'habiller correctement ».

Son sourire se fait plus doux : elle n'a pas tort, et puis elle a bon goût.

Son téléphone bipe soudainement. 'Quand on parle du loup' … Sauf que ce n'est pas sa sœur. Craig hausse un sourcil, surpris par le destinataire. Ce dernier n'est pas censé pouvoir le contacter ce soir pourtant.

' _Concert annulé, je viens chez Wendy_ '

L'ébène est à peine surprise : son camarade a encore dû provoquer une dispute. Il répond donc :

 _'Grouilles la Diva, t'as plusieurs heures de routes._ '

Ce à quoi l'autre rétorque :

' _Je t'emmerdes Craig_ '

Et c'est tout.

Tucker repose le portable et s'habille, songeur mais plutôt rassuré. En fin de compte, il aura un soutient ce soir. Le soutient de l'unique personne avec qui il a gardé contact.

* * *

Le vrombissement du moteur le fait sourire. Il profite du contact du volant entre ses doigts, se repositionne plus confortablement dans son siège, puis plante son regard dans le rétroviseur. Un pur plaisir, vraiment.

Kenny McCormick ne remerciera jamais assez ses amis, qui se sont tous cotisés pour lui offrir cette voiture il y a de ça deux ans, pour ses 18 ans. C'est une vieille bagnole, loin d'être belle et avec un moteur peu puissant, mais Kenny en est tombé fou amoureux. Il n'est pas un fan de mécanique, c'est vrai, cependant cet engin a un truc en plus, quelque chose qui la rend unique aux yeux du blond.

Il coupe le moteur.

« **C'est bon, t'a fini de t'amuser ?** » grommelle un autre adolescent sur le siège passager.

Kenny a un sourire amusé et tourne son regard marron vers Token, l'un des rares blacks de tout South Park. Black qui tire littéralement la gueule, sourcils froncés, bras croisés.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** interroge le blond. **Une embrouille avec Lola ?** »

L'autre grogne. Effectivement, il y a de ça. Sa petite amie, avec qui il sort depuis un an, lui tape sur le système en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas sa priorité. En fait, son esprit est porté sur bien autre chose. Kenny insiste, avec cette légèreté qui le caractérise tant :

« **Donc c'est Tweek ? Il met toujours trois plombes, faut pas lui en vouloir !** »

Ils sont garés depuis déjà dix minutes et toujours aucun signe de Tweek Tweak.

Token maugré :

« **C'est pas ça …**

 **— … Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

Le blond a perdu son sourire. Il commence à s'inquiéter. Son adorable regard arrache un soupir au black, qui détourne le regard :

« **Craig vient.**

 **— … Quoi ?**

 **— Wendy m'a envoyé un texto. Craig vient ce soir.** »

Silence. Kenny reporte ses yeux sur la route. Il tapote le volant, signe de son soudain agacement. Token ferme les paupières, mais impossible de se calmer.

Merde.

On toque à la vitre, et les deux acolytes sursautent. Simultanément, ils se tournent vers Tweek qui leur sourit avec embarra, thermos à café en main. Kenny se détend, lui ouvre la portière arrière.

 **« D... Désolé pour le retard ... !** bégaie le petit blond en s'installant.

 **— T'inquiète, c'est rien** » répond Token avec un sourire.

Tweek s'attache. Ses yeux azurs trahissent sont angoisse naissante, tout comme ses nombreux tremblements. Depuis ces dernières années, l'accro au café s'est considérablement calmé, diminuant ses tics et ses coups de pression. Mais ce soir, tout semble être revenu, et la cause n'est pas difficile à identifier :

« **Wendy te l'a dit hein**? lance le black.

 **— D … Dis ... Gah ! Quoi ?**

 **— Pour Craig.** »

Tweek le regarde avec de grands yeux, la lèvre tremblante, les poings serrés. Il baisse la tête, la gorge nouée, puis hoche lentement la tête.

Kenny met le contact et, tout en faisant mine de rien, demande :

« **Qui l'a invité ?**

 **— Craig ? Wendy sans doute** , répond Token. **Tout comme nous.** »

Le conducteur fronce les sourcils alors qu'il roule en direction de leur destination. Il peste, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

« **Pourquoi pas 'Tucker' ?**

 **— Hein ?** s'étonne celui aux yeux noirs.

 **— Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas 'Tucker' ?** »

Kenny a haussé le ton. Ses amis le regardent avec surprise.

Kenny, Tweek et Token n'ont eu aucun mal à se rapprocher depuis la fin du lycée. Leurs amis sont partis, et seuls eux trois sont restés « officiellement » à South Park. Tandis que Tweek et Kenny travaillent au café, ayant totalement stoppés leurs études, Token suit des cours par correspondance depuis chez lui. Leurs bandes ayant toujours eu un certain lien, les trois garçons se sont vite liés d'une forte amitié.

« Si Tucker était resté, ça ne serait sûrement pas arrivé » a songé Kenny à plusieurs reprises. Si leurs deux groupes ont toujours été en conflit, c'est surtout car Craig était là, vulgaire et arrogant, toujours à chercher les emmerdes. Puis il est parti, a laissé un trou béant, des blessures atroces. Sauf que tout s'est arrangé. Tout va mieux, maintenant. Alors merde …

« **… Pourquoi tu l'appel 'Craig' ?** insiste Kenny qui peine à maitriser sa voix. **C'est plus ton pote putain !** »

Nouvelle surprise. C'est bien la première fois que le McCormick sort un truc pareil ! Confus, Token ne sait quoi répondre. Il l'appelle 'Craig' parce que … parce que l'habitude, c'est tout. Rien à voir avec leur lien ! « Tucker » est plutôt réservé à Monsieur et Madame Tucker, par politesse !

Et alors qu'il songe au couple, il se rembrunit. Non, il n'y a plus de « Monsieur et Madame Tucker » maintenant.

« **K… Kenny, faut pas t'emporter … Gah ! Pour si peu ... !** » intervient Tweek, terriblement inquiet.

Le grand blond réalise son attitude. Il freine brusquement.

Les deux autres ressentent violemment le choc, bénissent leurs ceintures de sécurité pour leur présence, et le conducteur les regarde avec stupéfaction, blême :

« **D… Désolé …** » dit-il.

S'excuse-t-il pour son comportement ou pour le coup de frein ? Sans doute les deux. Il s'en veut terriblement, n'a pas voulu passer sa colère sur ses camarades.

Token grommelle, vérifie l'état de Tweek avant d'observer le second blond :

« **Pas grave, mais refait plus jamais ça, ok ?** »

Kenny baisse les yeux, et le black soupire : des gosses. Il est entouré de gosses. Il ébouriffe les cheveux du conducteur :

 **« C'est bon, on t'en veut pas. Hein Tweek ?**

 **— Ou … Oui, bien sûr … !** »

Ils sourient à Kenny, et celui-ci ne peut qu'en faire de même, rassuré.

« **Bon, on reprend la route ?** propose le noir.

 **— Mais on est déjà arrivé !** » s'exclame le McCormick, radieux.

Ah, oui. La maison de Testasburger est effectivement en vue.

Les trois amis sortent du véhicule et récupère leurs sacs, discutant tranquillement après leur petite altercation, mais alors que Tweek s'adresse à Kenny, un groupe apparaît au bout de la rue. Celui aux yeux marrons se stop.

 **« Kenny !** » s'écrie alors un membre du groupe en l'apercevant.

L'interpellé sent son visage s'éclairé et, sans plus de cérémonie, abandonne son sac et ses amis pour se précipité vers les nouveaux venus :

« **Kyle ! Stan !** »

Il se jette dans leurs bras, et le trio tombe bruyamment à la renverse sous les regards surpris des gothiques et de Cartman.

« **Putain, bande de pédale !** jure le brun. **Y a que les tapettes pour s'enlacer comme ça !**

 **— Ta gueule gros cul !** » rétorquent d'une même voix les autres.

Ils explosent de rire, trop heureux de se revoir, trop heureux d'agir comme avant.

« **Déjà arrivé les gars ?** demande Token en s'approchant avec Tweek, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **— On est arrivé tout à l'heure** , informe Cartman. **Puis on a récupéré Stan et les deux autres à la gare.**

 **— Clyde et Butters ne sont pas avec vous ?**

 **— Nop. Des affaires à régler apparemment. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard.** »

Le black se sent déçut. Clyde n'est pas venu à South Park depuis un an : qu'a-t-il à régler ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore venu le saluer ? Le temps est passé, certes, mais ils sont toujours meilleurs amis !

Énième soupir. Franchement, il préfère ne plus penser, pas avec Craig qui va arriver.

« **Vous comptez rester planté là ?** » rit soudain une voix.

Le groupe se tourne vers Wendy qui se tient sur le palier. Elle leur sourit franchement, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs attachés en chignon, ses yeux châtains pétillants. Sa robe bordeaux épouse ses courbes voluptueuses et laisse ses épaules nues.

La plupart des garçons déglutissent, incapables d'être impassible devant un tel spectacle.

« **T'es pas censé préparer la soirée, connasse ?** lance Cartman.

 **— Je t'emmerdes** , rétorque-t-elle. **Être habillée ne m'empêche pas d'agir.**

 **— T'es sûre ? Non parce que moi j'aurai vachement peur pour ta robe, salope.**

 **— Connard.** »

Ils se font un doigt, puis elle s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Le groupe est venu en avance exprès pour l'aider dans ses préparations, mais apparemment Wendy a déjà fait le plus gros !

« **J'ai amené des bières !** informe Kenny en sortant deux packs de son sac.

 **— Va les poser sur la table avec les autres !** répond l'hôte. **Tweek, tu as les gâteaux ?**

 **— Ou … Oui ! Ils … Gah ! Ils sont là !** » dit le petit blond en les sortant de son sac.

Chacun s'active pour achever les préparatifs. Stan, qui s'occupe des couverts, est agréablement surprise en voyant que Wendy ne le colle pas ! Il croyait qu'elle forcerait à nouveau, mais apparemment la fête lui prend toute son attention.

« **Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir** , confie Kyle qui lui vient en aide.

 **— Pareil !** répondit-il. **C'est tellement bizarre sans vous, mais surtout sans toi !** »

L'ébène a parlé sans hésite, le regard franc, et le juif s'empourpre. Ils déposent les couverts, et Stan profite d'avoir les mains libres pour prendre celles de Kyle, intensifiant davantage les rougeurs de ce dernier :

« **Profitons un maximum de cette semaine, ok ?** »

L'autre hoche la tête avec joie. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit, et Cartman ouvre la porte :

« **Vous êtes en retard les nazes !**

 **— Quoi ?** s'inquiète Butters. **Mais … non !**

 **— C'est vous qu'êtes trop en avance !** » accuse Clyde en boudant.

Clyde, toujours aussi gamin malgré les années passées, toujours à se plaindre et à faire la gueule pour rien, mais qui culpabilise l'instant d'après et s'excuse en chialant. Clyde dont les cheveux bruns, maladroitement coiffés, ont énormément poussé. Clyde, au regard bleu-vert, qui a finement gagné en muscle. Clyde, qui ne remarque même pas la façon dont Token le dévore du regard.

« **Token !** » s'écrit-il en apercevant son ami.

Et avant que le black puisse réagir, une masse se jette dans ses bras.

« **Qu… Putain Clyde !** » grommelle Token.

Pourtant, il ne le repousse pas. L'un comme l'autre sont terriblement heureux de se revoir, tout comme la bande de Stan plus tôt.

Tweek les rejoint timidement, et on l'intègre avec plaisir à l'étreinte. Cartman bougonne quelque chose comme « Tous des pd » mais il est ignoré, alors il se tourne simplement vers Butters qui n'a pas bougé :

« **Tu rentres ou pas ?**

 **— Ah, oui, bien sûr !** » s'exclame son camarade en s'exécutant.

Eric le détail du regard. Léopold – Butters – fait partit de ceux qui ont le plus changé depuis la primaire. Il a la même taille que Kyle, s'inscrivant parmi les garçons les plus petits, et est le seul blond de la pièce à avoir les cheveux courts. Ses pupilles, autrefois noisettes, tirent maintenant entre le châtain et le jaune. Toujours avec sa bouille adorable, Cartman prend un malin plaisir à le malmener, surtout depuis qu'ils partagent leur chambre sur le campus !

« **Merde, Butters, c'est toi ?** s'étonne Kenny en s'approchant.

 **— S … Salut Kenny, ça fait un bail !** » le salut gentiment l'autre.

Parce que, contrairement aux autres, Léopold n'est pas revenu une seule fois à South Park depuis le début de l'université. Non pas que le jeune homme est en froid avec ses amis, bien au contraire ! Mais les tensions avec ses parents se sont aggravées. Vraiment aggravées.

Butters n'en parle pas, ou très peu, mais ses camarades l'ont déjà surpris au téléphone, ou bien en pleine crise de larmes. Le blond ne précise rien, dit que tout va bien, et les autres ne savent pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Kenny passe gaiement un bras autour de ses épaules, sourires aux lèvres, et l'embarque vers le canapé :

« **Alors comment ça va les cours, tout ça ? Cartman t'emmerde pas trop ?** »

Butters aime bien Kenny. Il est gentil, plein de vie, souriant et drôle, et surtout très protecteur. Le plus petit ne compte plus le nombre de fois où l'immortel l'a aidé, ou bien qu'il a aidé Kyle et Stan. Kenny est casse-cou, téméraire. Il n'hésite pas à foncer dans une bagarre pour sauver autrui. Preuve en est quand il s'est battu avec Craig il y a cinq ans, seulement pour aider Token, alors que le noir et lui n'étaient pas encore proches !

« **Bon, messieurs, vous êtes prêt pour la fête ?** » interroge Wendy tandis qu'elle allume la musique.

Ils hochent la tête : il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les autres !

* * *

Il est à peine 19 heure quand la salle commence à se remplir. Les invités arrivent en groupe, bouteilles et nourritures en main. Les retrouvailles et les embrassades donnent à la fête un côté émouvant, et chacun prend des nouvelles d'autrui avec plaisir.

Bientôt, on monde la musique. Beaucoup se mettent à danser, et Clyde est tenté de faire de même. Cependant, son regard tombe sur Token, qui est assis à l'écart avec Lola.

D'abord il sent son cœur se serrer. Mais quand la jeune femme se lève rageusement et part, il reste interdit.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** demande-t-il au black en le rejoignant.

 **— Rien, des broutilles.** » soupir l'autre.

Apparemment, le couple bat de l'aile. Clyde se fait violence pour ne pas sourire.

« **Donc, quoi de neuf toi ?** interroge Token. **Ça fait quoi, un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?**

 **— Ouaiiii … Ben j'étais pas mal occupé avec les cours. C'est super dur cette merde ! Et les profs aident pas du tout. Je suis sûr qu'ils me détestent !**

 **— Kyle peut pas t'aider ?** continue son ami par inquiet pour deux sous, habitué aux plaintes du brun.

 **— Bof, non, il passe tout son temps avec SON ERIC CHÉRI !**

 **— Ta gueule Donovan !** » gueule Cartman depuis le buffet.

Clyde lui tire la langue puis se reconcentre sur Token :

« **Et toi alors ? Quoi de beau ?**

 **— Bha, pas grand-chose. Mes cours avancent bien. J'ai aidé Kenny et Tweek au café la semaine dernière, et je recommence sans doute la semaine prochaine.**

 **— Ah … Ouai ...** »

L'évocation des deux blonds le refroidit. Il est au courant des divers changements et rapprochements entre ses amis, mais … Avant, s'était lui qui aidait Tweek au café, avec Craig.

C'est une sorte de retour à la réalité. Clyde, blême, détourne le regard puis part précipitamment :

« **Je vais prendre à boire !** »

Le black ne comprend pas sa réaction.

* * *

Craig s'allume nerveusement une cigarette. Il est en route pour la fête, s'avance dans les rues mal éclairées de South Park, et son appréhension ne cesse de grandir. Il faut qu'il se calme. Se laisser ainsi aller n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Merde quoi, il est Craig Tucker ! Pas une adolescente prépubaire à son premier bal !

Il grogne, glisse ses mains dans ses poches. Une bouffée de nicotine, puis on souffle. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas assez pour le détendre.

Il ferme les yeux, cesse de marcher. La maison est à quelques mètres. Le jeune homme peut entendre la musique d'ici. Personne ne l'a vu, il peut encore repartir sans dire. C'est tentant, vraiment. Sauf que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

Il rouvre les yeux : ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter. Ce n'est plus le moment d'être lâche.

Son mégot est abandonné sur le trottoir, se consumant doucement dans le froid de la nuit.


	3. Chapitre 2

Malgré le bruit environnant, Wendy distingue le tintement de la sonnette sans problème. Elle pose son verre, s'excuse auprès de Heidi et Bebe, puis se fraye un chemin vers la porte d'entrée, jouant des coudes avec divers invités. Rapidement, elle se remémore la liste des élèves, excluant ceux qui ne viennent pas et ceux qui sont déjà là, et parvient à la conclusion qu'il manque un élève. Cet élève.

Elle souffle, hésitante devant la porte. Un coup d'œil sur le côté et elle s'aperçoit que Tweek la regarde, crispé et tremblant. Il a sûrement compris. Wendy prend son courage à deux mains.

« Bienvenue ! » Salut-elle poliment en ouvrant.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle fait face à Craig Tucker. Pourtant, elle déglutie malgré tout, incapable de rester impassible. Réalise-t-elle qu'elle a la même réaction que les garçons, lorsqu'ils l'ont vu dans sa robe ?

Tweek se fige sur place. Le temps semble avoir cessé de fonctionner. Plus de musique, plus de bavardage. Seulement les battements effrénés de son cœur, qui semblent prêt à la tuer sur place. La gorge sèche, la tête vide, il a même cessé de respirer, les paumes de ses mains serrant nerveusement son café. Il a pourtant été prévenu. Il s'est préparé pour ce moment. Il a eu cinq ans. Cinq. Putains. D'années. Il a grandi, prit en maturité, gagné en confiance. Mais quand il croise le regard émeraude de son ex copain, tout s'effondre. Absolument tout.

Craig est bien la dernière personne à se soucier de son apparence. Il ne se coiffe jamais, laisse Ruby gérer ses vêtements, et les regards des autres l'importent peu. Ou plutôt, il ne les remarque pas. Il n'a pas conscience des vêtements qui mettent en valeur sa musculation, de ses cheveux rebelles qui s'accordent à ses yeux verts, de l'aura sauvage et attractive qu'il dégage. Il n'a pas remarqué le trouble de Kyle et Eric lorsqu'ils se sont croisés plus tôt. Cependant, il est bien obligé de remarqué le regard de tous les invités quand Wendy ouvre la porte. De remarquer le regard de Tweek dont le visage s'est décomposé.

« **Salut.** »

Aucune hésitation. Sa voix est restée calme, maitrisé. Son visage blasé. Il n'a pas cillé. Rien, absolument rien, ne trahit la panique terrible qui l'a envahi.

Les autres hésitent, ne savent pas comment réagir. Au même moment, la musique joue ses dernières notes avant que la prochaine se charge. Pendant quelques instants il y a un silence affreusement gênant, qui n'aide en rien Craig avec son malaise. Son regard revient vers Wendy et il reprend la parole, stressé, envieux de combler le vide :

« **Pete vient en fin de compte.** »

L'information met quelques secondes à arriver, et l'ébène ne loupe pas les regards stupéfaits des gothiques postés dans un coin de la salle. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû le dire ainsi. Quoiqu'il s'en fou en fait.

« **Ah oui, d'accord !** se reprend Wendy tandis que la musique repart. **Hum, tu veux poser ta veste, je te guide jusqu'à l'armoire ?**

 **— Non, c'est bon.** »

Il ne s'attarde pas, s'avance dans la salle. La plupart des invités sont retournés à leurs activités, mais Tucker n'est toujours pas détendu. Il s'évertue à ne pas regarder Tweek, fébrile à l'idée de croiser à nouveau son regard. Une main se pose sur son épaule, il tourne la tête. Kyle lui sourit :

« **Hey, enfin arrivé !**

 **— ... J'avais un truc à faire avant de venir.** » répond Craig.

« Un truc » étant la crise d'angoisse qui l'a pris dans sa chambre d'hôtel, mais il est hors de question qu'il en parle. A la place il s'attarde sur le roux, remarque que celui-ci n'a plus son serre-tête, et cela l'étonne. Il pensait que ses cheveux formeraient encore une touffe incoiffable, mais en réalité ils sont joliment arrangés, mettant en valeur son visage.

« **J'allais prendre à boire, tu veux venir ?** » demande Kyle.

Craig se contente d'hausser les épaules, mais il est reconnaissant d'une telle invitation. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés lui donne un minimum de contenance, il suit donc son camarade jusqu'au buffet et attrape une bière, non sans ressentir certains regards sur sa personne.

Stan est bouleversé, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voit. Déjà, Tucker est venu. Et maintenant, il traine avec Kyle ? C'est une blague ? Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il veut s'approcher, lui dire sa façon de penser, mais Kenny le retient. Merde quoi ! Le blond aussi souhaite lui casser la gueule, alors pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ?

 **« Je te comprends Stan, mais c'est pas une bonne idée** » s'excuse le McCormick, qui ne quitte pas non plus le nouveau venu des yeux.

Cette soirée est faite pour s'amuser, ce n'est pas le moment de régler ses comptes. Marsh serre les poings. Il regarde ailleurs et aperçoit le trio des gothiques, dont le scepticisme et la surprise sont des plus visibles. Ils doivent se poser la même question que tout ceux présent dans cette pièce : depuis quand Pete et Craig sont-ils en contact ? Stan ne se rappel pas de les avoir déjà vu ensemble auparavant !

Kenny, lui, s'en fou. Craig, Pete, les gothiques, ça lui passe bien au-dessus. Ce qui l'importe c'est plutôt Tweek, qui s'est précipité vers Token en tremblant. Le black l'a ensuite emmené dans une autre pièce, et le McCormick ne les a plus revus.

« **Hey les gars !** interpelle Bebe en passant soudain près d'eux.

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demande Stan en voulant se changer les idées.

 **— Vous auriez vu Wendy ? Ou bien vous avez vu une bassine ?**

 **— Eu ... Non, pourquoi ?**

 **— Red est complètement torchée, elle ne va pas tarder à vomir !**

 **— Sérieusement**? s'étonne Kenny. **Il n'est même pas 21 heures !** »

Il dit ça, mais il a déjà fait pire. En plus ils sont à South Park : tout ceux originaires d'ici font des conneries.

« **Je vais l'emmener aux toilettes, ce sera plus simple.** » propose Stan.

L'ébène sait pertinemment que Kenny veut rejoindre Tweek et que Bebe veut s'amuser, il ne va donc pas leur imposer ça. De plus, il ne souhaite pas chercher Wendy et à la flemme de fouiller l'endroit pour une vulgaire bassine.

La blonde le remercie chaleureusement et va chercher Red tandis que le McCormick hésite à partir. Stan sourit :

« **T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'profiterai de la fête plus tard. De toute façon, j'ai plus envie de voir la gueule de Tucker.** »

Son ami se laisse convaincre, et alors que Bebe revient avec la bourrée, le grand blond part à l'étage. Le Marsh soupir, soutient Red et quitte la pièce. Cette semaine s'annonce pas si bien finalement ...

* * *

« **Gah ! Pourquoi ... Pourquoi il est là ? P ... Pourquoi Kyle ... ! Qu ... Qu'est-ce que K ... Kyle fait ... Gah ! Avec lui ?!** »

C'est dans un état lamentable que Tweek se trouve quand Kenny entre dans la chambre. Il s'arrache les cheveux, au bord des larmes, pendant que Token lui frotte le dos pour le calmer, sans succès. Craig lui a retourné la tête, mais pas seulement. Il a aussi chamboulé son coeur. En le voyant, l'accro au café s'est tout prit en plein visage : la tristesse de leur dispute, la colère de leur séparation, la peur de leurs cris, la passion de leur amour ...

« **J'peux pas lui faire face !** s'écrit-il. **Je ...Gah ! Je peux pas !** »

Kenny se sent tressaillir. Il serre les dents. Il serre les poings. Il vient de faire un bond de cinq ans en arrière. Le visage de Tweek est similaire à ce jour-là. Ça le fou en rage. La voix de Tucker résonne dans son esprit :

« _Arrête d'agir comme si on était vraiment ensemble ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi_ ! » »

Des mots crachés à la figure du petit blond. Des mots acides, blessants, criés en plein milieu du couloir bondé de l'école.

Kenny craque. Il part en trombe, dévale les escaliers. Le cri de Token est ignoré, tout comme les pas précipités qui tentent de le rattraper. Bousculades, plaintes, interrogations. L'immortel en a rien à foutre des autres invités, il n'y en a qu'un qu'il veut.

Il le voit.

Craig n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se prend déjà un poing. Le choque et la surprise le font reculer et heurter la table avec violence. Il s'y tient, manquant de peu de finir à terre, la mâchoire douloureuse.

« **Kenny !** » s'exclame Kyle en panique, ne comprenant pas la soudaine attitude du blond.

Tweek et Token arrivent à leur tour, écarquillent les yeux face à la scène. En quelques secondes à peine, McCormick et Tucker sont devenus le centre d'attention. Même Stan a laissé Red pour revenir.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ... ?** » lâche Craig en se redressant, la mine impassible mais la lèvre en sang.

Clyde déglutit, comme la plupart des invités. Cette étape, c'est « la colère froide », le moment où Tucker tente de contenir sa rage face à un événement imprévu.

« **J'te remet à ta place, connard !** rétorque Kenny. **C'est ce que tu mérites après la merde que t'a foutu !** »

Le regard de Craig se fait glacial. Il fait un pas :

« **Et en quoi ça te regarde ?**

 **— Tweek est mon pote. Je refuse qu'il souffre.** »

L'ébène se fait hésitant, lance un coup d'œil au concerné et sent son cœur se serrer en voyant ses yeux rougis. Ses sourcils se froncent, et le coup part, bien plus puissant que celui du blond.

Kenny hoquète, s'écrase par terre avant de grimacer. Son nez le lance violemment, et pendant un instant il est persuadé qu'il est cassé. Au sol, complètement vulnérable, il est à la merci de Craig ! Kyle s'apprête à intervenir, tout comme Eric et Stanley ... sauf que plus rien ne se passe.

Le McCormick s'étonne, et il n'est pas le seul. Il lève les yeux vers son adversaire qui se contente de soupirer en mettant les mains dans ses poches. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Autrefois, Tucker aurait été le premier à continuer la baston !

« **C'est à Tweek de me frapper. Pas à toi** » dit simplement l'ébène, plus calme.

Son regard s'est fragilisé. Il n'attend pas de réaction et sort simplement par la baie-vitrée qui mène au jardin. Tout le monde reste stupéfait. Tweek observe le dos de Craig, le voit s'allumer une cigarette dans la nuit, et frisonne.

C'est Token qui détourne son attention lorsqu'il se précipite sur Kenny :

« **Merde, ton nez !** »

L'accro au café tourne la tête et pâlit. Effectivement, son ami a le nez bleuté à présent, et il saigne énormément ! Kenny fait un pauvre sourire, visiblement honteux.

« **Ça va, vous en faites pas !**

 **— Ta gueule.** » dit froidement le black.

Les blonds déglutissent. Token est énervé. Il choppe le bras de Kenny et l'embarque à l'étage. Kyle les observe partir avec inquiétude. Il sait que le black saura s'occuper de ça, mais il aimerait quand même vérifier l'état de son ami. Cependant, il n'a pas l'occasion d'agir : Stan et Cartman se précipitent vers lui, terriblement soucieux :

« **Kyle ! Tout va bien ?** s'exclame le Marsh.

 **— Ah ... Oui, bien sûr. C'est les gars qui se sont battus, pas moi !**

 **— T'aurai pu te prendre un coup perdu !** »

Stan a crié, fou de colère et de panique, et le roux retient un soupir, autant ému qu'exaspéré.

Kyle le sait pertinemment : son ami d'enfance a beau être épris de justice, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de rancunier. Il n'a jamais pardonné l'attitude de Craig, encore moins l'attitude qu'il a eu envers lui et Eric. L'attitude qui a tout déclenché.

Le juif glisse son regard en direction de Tucker, toujours posté dehors. Lui-même a dû mal à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. Les événements sont ancrés dans sa mémoire, se jouent dans son esprit tel un film de mauvaise qualité. Ils débutent pile cinq ans auparavant, lorsque Cartman avait hurlé ...

 _« **PAUVRE FILS DE PUTE !** »_

 _Le poing était parti violemment, venant s'écraser contre le visage de Eric qui avait été propulsé contre les casiers. Les hurlements des autres élèves avaient retenti, mais Craig n'y avait pas pris garde. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état de fureur !_

 _« **C'EST TOI LE FILS DE PUTE !** » hurla-t-il à son tour en se jetant sur le gros._

 _Il le cogna une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième fois, le visage décomposé par la rage ! Cartman poussa un cri, repoussa violemment son assaillant. L'insulte avait fait mouche, tout comme les coups : le brun pouvait insulter les autres de fils de putes, mais il était hors de question qu'on insulte sa propre mère ! Merde !_

 _Il frappa Tucker à son tour, le fit tituber. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il lui balançait ce genre de choses ! Alors pourquoi l'impassible Craig réagissait-il ainsi aujourd'hui ? Eric n'en avait rien à foutre : il allait remettre ce merdeux à sa place !_

 _A nouveau, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se flanquant des coups sans que personne n'intervienne. Un attroupement c'était fait autour d'eux, ils entendaient les encouragements de leurs camarades, mais ça leur passaient clairement au-dessus. Tucker lui éclata le genou, le faisant hurler, et Cartman rétorqua en lui foutant un coup de boule ! L'ébène tomba à la renverse, et le gros en profita pour le plaquer au sol, pour le cogner une nouvelle fois. Sauf que Craig se défendit hargneusement, lui mordit le poignet jusqu'au sang !_

 _« **Putain, arrêter ça !** » s'écria Kyle._

 _Le roux venait de pénétrer l'enceinte de combat, après s'être frayé un chemin au travers de l'attroupement. Son visage se décomposa en voyant la violence avec laquelle se battait ses deux « amis », et il manqua de vaciller en voyant le sang qui perlait de plusieurs de leurs blessures ! Mais il se reprit, inspira, se précipita vers les deux autres pour les séparer._

 _Mauvaise idée._

 _Tucker frappa Cartman en plein dans le ventre et le vira sur le côté. Il se redressa vivement, brandit son poing, sauf que Kyle lui saisit la main. Craig ne le regarda même pas : il dégagea son bras rageusement. Le roux hoqueta. Une douleur affreuse lui traversa le visage avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans un cri, les mains posées sur son œil blessé, au bord des larmes._

Ce n'est que le soir même qu'ils avaient appris la terrible nouvelle : les parents de Craig étaient morts quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient percuté un camion alors qu'ils rentraient de week-end. Voilà pourquoi l'ébène avait terriblement mal pris le « fils de pute », pourtant anodin de la part de Cartman. Mais comment les autres élèves auraient-ils pu le deviner ? Leurs parents ne leur avaient rien dit, et Craig ... Craig était resté comme d'habitude, impassible et blasé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate face à Éric. Ceci avait causé sa descente aux enfers et avait mené à la situation à laquelle ils sont aujourd'hui confrontés.

« **... Je vais aller voir Craig.** » annonce Kyle.

Stan perd ses couleurs. Il attrape l'épaule de son ami, le retourne assez brusquement vers lui :

« **Tu plaisantes là ?!**

 **— Stan ?**

 **— Tu t'approches plus de lui ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Ce mec t'a déjà fait du mal ! Il peut très bien recommencer !**

 **— Qu ... Hey, calme toi, tu veux ?! Il va rien me faire !** »

Le ton est monté, et le roux grimace en sentant la poigne se resserrer sur son épaule. Son cœur commence à s'emballer de peur : il a déjà vu Stan en colère, mais celui-ci ne lui a encore jamais fait de mal ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ces dernières années ? Cartman les sépare brusquement :

« **Oh les taffioles, on se calme !** »

Le brun se place devant Kyle et lance un regard noir au Marsh. Ce dernier perd son expression colérique pour laisser place à la honte. Il détourne le regard tandis que le juif regarde son protecteur :

« **Eric, je gérais très bien la situation ...**

 **— Tu plaisantes ? On connaît les juifs : des faiblards incapable de se défendre.**

 **— Oh putain, la ferme ...** »

Mais le roux a beau grogner ceci, il est quand même reconnaissant. Jamais il n'aurait pu se défendre face à Stan, quand bien même il ne pense pas que celui-ci l'aurait frappé ... n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

La nuit est complètement tombée, plongeant South Park dans une atmosphère morbide et inquiétante qui, il faut dire, l'excite grandement. Aucune voiture, seulement lui sur la route, à rouler à toute allure accompagné du vent glacé et des étoiles dorées. Son regard se pose sur la maison. D'un habile mouvement il se glisse dans un espace libre, retire son casque, souffle. L'air frais lui caresse la peau. Il quitte sa moto, remet correctement son étui de guitare sur son épaule. Si Craig a été ému en revenant ici, ce n'est pas le cas du nouvel arrivant qui retire ses gants tout en s'approchant de l'entrée, laissant apparaître le tatouage squelettique qu'il porte maintenant à la main gauche.

Des cris.

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil. Visiblement, une bagarre vient de se déclencher. Blasé, le motard soupir : « _Putain de conformistes_ »

* * *

La sonnerie retenti pour la énième fois de la soirée. Sauf qu'à cet instant, l'absence de musique permet à tout le monde de l'entendre. L'attention se détourne de Craig, qui est toujours dehors, pour se porter vers l'entrée. Prise au dépourvue, Wendy n'a pas tout de suite la présence d'esprit d'agir. Elle échange un regard avec ses camarades, sceptique, en se demandant qui ça peut être, puis soudain elle se souvient : « _Pete vient en fin de compt_ e »

Pete Thelman, le dernier des gothiques. Elle rejoint vite la porte, sous les regards curieux des autres, et l'ouvre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, son souffle se coupe et, bon dieu, elle n'est pas la seule ! Lorsque Craig est apparu, tout le monde a été électrisé par sa beauté, son aura ... Mais là ! Là ! C'est un pur ravage, un coup de foudre !

Pete Thelman est reconnaissable entre mille avec ses cheveux bicolores et son expression impassible. Il porte un chemisier blanc orné d'une pierre rouge, un pantalon sombre caché par ses bottes en cuire remontant jusqu'aux genoux, ainsi qu'un long manteau carmin et noir. Une boucle d'oreille en forme de crois inversée, de l'eye-liner, des lentilles dorés ... Les autres gothiques sont stupéfaits. Même eux ne parviennent pas à se donner un tel effet !

« **B ... Bonsoir ! Salut Wendy bouche-bée.**

 **— Bonsoir.** » répondit-il.

Sa voix en fait frémit plusieurs. Elle est toujours aussi belle, suave, fascinante. Pourtant, il a toujours paru en avoir honte. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne colle pas avec l'image qu'il souhaite donner de lui.

Pete remet sa mèche en place – ce tic ne l'a apparemment par quitté – avant que son regard ne parcourt la salle. A la surprise générale, il ne s'attarde pas sur les autres gothiques et observe Craig qu'il a remarqué derrière la baie-vitrée. Thelman ne met pas longtemps à faire le lien entre l'ébène, les cris précédents et les boissons renversées près du buffet. Il soupir bruyamment, clairement exaspéré.

« **Il a frappé qui ?** demande-t-il.

— **Ah, eu ... Kenny.** » répond maladroitement l'hôte.

Pete traverse la pièce, son casque sous le bras. Tucker ne l'a pas remarqué, dos à la salle, mais il entend la vitre s'ouvrir, alors il se retourne ... et se prend le fameux casque en pleine tête !

« **Putain de merde, Diva de mes deux !** s'écrie Craig.

 **— Ruby t'a dit de faire un effort ! Pourquoi tu fais encore la gueule ?**

 **— Parce que je viens de m'en prendre plein la gueule justement ! J'espère que ton casque s'est explosé !**

 **— T'aura intérêt à me le rembourser !**

 **— Quoi ?!** »

Autant dire que voir deux des gars les plus impassibles de South Park s'emporter ainsi, ça surprend. Mais genre, beaucoup ! Tweek n'en revient pas : son ex n'a jamais eu d'échange aussi virulent par le passé ! Les gothiques aussi peinent à y croire : la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, ils ne reconnaissent plus leur ancien camarade !

Pete reprend son calme, mais l'exaspération se lit parfaitement dans son regard. Il retourne à l'intérieur d'une démarche souple et assurée, paraît tel un prince obscur, intimidant et provocant. Craig écrase sa cigarette et lui emboite le pas, tout en vérifiant que le casque – qu'il a récupéré – n'est pas abîmé. Celui aux cheveux rouges s'adresse à Wendy :

« **Je peux poser mes affaires où ?**

 **— Dans l'armoire à l'étage. Je vais t'y conduire !** » propose la jeune fille.

Il hoche simplement la tête et la suit. Tucker ne dit rien, même si la gêne le reprend. Il était bien dehors ! Pourquoi revenir ? Mais bon, il serait ridicule s'il retournait dehors, alors il va seulement poser le casque sur une table et cherche à boire du regard. Kyle décide de le rejoindre, ignorant les regards des autres, et plus particulièrement celui de Stan. Craig lui lance un coup d'œil, le roux observe sa lèvre.

« **C'est bien ouvert** , commente le plus petit.

 **— Ouai. McCormick a gagné en force.**

 **— Toi aussi apparemment.** »

L'ébène préfère ne rien ajouter, et Kyle soupir. Il lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîne dans la cuisine, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Surpris, Craig le laisse faire. Cependant, pendant un court instant, il capte le regard de Tweek. Son regard inquiet. Celui lui fait l'effet d'un raz-de-marée.

« **Eh, ça va ?** s'enquit le juif quand il le voit prendre appuie contre le plan de travail. **Tu as l'air plus pâle.**

 **— ... Ça va.** »

Ça ne va pas. Il a l'estomac retourné. Le regard de Tweek ne quitte pas son esprit, il le transperce encore, semble l'analyser. Il est identique à autrefois, similaire à quand ils étaient enfants. Quand le petit blond était sans cesse inquiet, quand Craig devait le rassurer, quand ils se cessaient de se protéger l'un et l'autre, quand ils jouaient ensembles, quand ils étaient liés plus que jamais ...

« **... Kyle, tu me détestes ?** » lâche Tucker.

Le roux hausse un sourcil, quelque peu pris au dépourvu. Il va chercher de la glace tandis qu'il répond :

« **Je ne resterais pas avec toi si c'était le cas.** »

Logique, c'est vrai.

« **Tu es bien le seul** , souffle l'ébène.

 **— Non Craig. Personne ne te déteste, mais beaucoup t'en veulent. C'est normal. Mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger** ! »

Kyle revient, s'approche pour lui poser délicatement un glaçon sur la lèvre. L'autre frémit, le laisse faire tout en le regardant :

« **S'arranger ? Comment tu le sais ?**

 **— Tu as des regrets, non ? Tu vas aller t'excuser ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne s'arrangerait pas après ça. Et puis ... tu as changé, Craig. Dans le bon sens. Je suis sûr que tout le monde l'a remarqué !** »

Le roux lui fait un sourire, à la fois encourageant et rassurant, ce qui embarrasse Craig. Il détourne le regard. Kyle ne s'en formalise pas, il ajoute simplement :

« **Tu devrais parler à Tweek. Il a l'air assez chamboulé.** »

Tucker hésite. Mais a-t-il vraiment le choix ? Son camarade a raison : il doit mettre les choses au claire ce soir. Mais son ex acceptera-t-il de lui parler ?

* * *

Butters s'est fait tout petit lorsque Kenny a frappé Craig. Le petit blond n'a jamais été adepte de violence, et même s'il admire l'immortel, il ne comprend pas pourquoi celui-ci a réagi ainsi. Tucker était pourtant sage ce soir ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi se battre !

« **Eh taffiole ! Encore à te morfondre ?** »

Le blond relève les yeux vers Cartman qui vient tout juste de le rejoindre. Il fait la moue :

« **Je suis inquiet pour Kenny.**

 **— Ouai, Tucker l'a bien amoché.**

 **— Eu ... Oui, mais je me demande surtout pourquoi Kenny a cherché la bagarre. »**

Le brun hausse les épaules, pas plus avancé :

« **Qui sait ? C'est qu'un sale pauvre qui a besoin de se défouler, c'est tout.** »

Butters fronce les sourcils. Il aime bien Eric, mais ses insultes ont commencé à le révolter depuis ces dernières années. Cependant il n'en dit rien. Déjà parce qu'il n'ose pas, mais aussi parce qu'il a remarqué les efforts de Cartman pour s'améliorer ! Ainsi, il se contente de soupirer, puis retrouve son petit sourire timide :

« **Sinon, comment tu trouves la soirée ?**

 **— A chier. Les trois quarts des gens font la tronche, c'est insupportable !** »

En disant cela, le plus grand jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Wendy. Certes, lui et la jeune fille sont plutôt en mauvais terme. Sauf qu'au fond ils s'aiment bien, et elle s'est donnée du mal pour préparer cette soirée ! Alors Éric aimerait bien que les autres y mettent du leur !

« **On pourrait faire un jeu !** » propose innocemment Leopold.

Cartman le regarde, s'apprête à rétorquer que c'est une idée de merde, sauf que ... ce n'en est pas une. C'est même pas con du tout en fait !

« **T'es un génie Butters !** » s'exclame Eric.

Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de partir en vitesse. Le blond reste béat, et ses joues prennent une jolie couleur carmin.

* * *

Pete est redescendu au rez-de-chaussée. La musique est repartie, mettant une certaine ambiance dans la pièce, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les invités s'amusent. Le gothique lève les yeux au ciel : ces conformistes sont facilement déstabilisés ! Une bagarre, et c'est terminé.

D'ailleurs, où est Craig ? Pas là apparemment, ni dehors. Sans doute dans la cuisine ! Le rouge entreprend de s'y rendre, se glissant parmi la foule, mais on lui barre subitement le passage. Il lutte pour garder son air impassible : face à lui se tient son ancien groupe, composé de Henrietta, Firkle et – évidemment – Michael. Ils ont changé. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à eux ne pourrait pas l'affirmer, mais Pete n'est pas n'importe qui. Il les a suffisamment côtoyés pour noter les subtiles différences : ils sourient davantage, sont plus détendus, paraissent plus ouverts ... Les années leur ont été bénéfique, c'est certain. Surtout à Michael.

Pete déglutit. Depuis quand son ancien leader est-il aussi beau ? Oh, depuis un moment, c'est sûr. Mais il l'est devenu encore plus en quatre ans. Beau, viril, mystérieux. Un pur gothique, d'une classe inégalable, au regard envoutant, à l'aura intimidante. Pete l'a toujours admiré : c'était son model autrefois.

« **Pete, ça fait longtemps.** »

Même sa voix le rend dingue. Tout en Michael l'a toujours rendu dingue. Il aurait tout donné pour lui, pour lui ressembler, pour le satisfaire. Mais arrive le moment où il faut cesser de se berner d'illusions :

« **Effectivement.** » répond-t-il.

Pete n'a pas l'intention de développer ou de poursuivre la conversation. En soi, ce comportement n'est pas très différent de celui qu'il avait enfant. Sauf que ce comportement était destiné aux conformistes, pas à eux.

« **Depuis quand tu traines avec Tucker ?** » interroge Firkle dont les sourcils se sont froncés.

Le rouge hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas envie de parler. Cela agace le plus jeune qui commence à s'énerver :

« **On ne sait pas vu depuis quatre ans. Tu pourrais faire un effort !** »

Pete le regarde et paraît s'agacer :

« **Pourquoi ? On a plus rien à voir ensemble.** »

Puis il se détourne d'eux et se dirige vers Craig qu'il a enfin repéré, laissant derrière lui trois gothiques stupéfaits.

« **Alors, tu t'es calmé ?** » demande le rouge lorsqu'il rejoint l'ébène.

L'autre grogne et attrape une bière sans lui jeter un regard. Il semble soucieux, et Pete est sceptique :

« **Qu'est-ce que t'a encore ?  
_ Comment ça _encore_ ? **

**_ Je te vois faire la gueule depuis que je suis arrivé. C'est plutôt mon rôle habituellement.** »

Craig ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Il prend une gorgée de bière, souffle, puis jette un coup d'œil derrière lui. Thelman suit son regard et aperçoit alors Tweek Tweek, assit sur l'un des canapés avec Kevin et Clyde. Long soupir :

« **Tu veux parler à ton ex mais t'ose pas de peur de sa réaction ? C'est tellement conformiste.  
_ La ferme. Comment ça c'est passé pour toi d'ailleurs ? Michael et les deux autres avaient l'air choqué de ta venue.  
_ Ça s'est passé comme je le pensais.** »

Tucker l'observe. Il n'a pas à demandé plus de détails : il sait déjà comment ça a tourné. Ainsi, il décide simplement de changer de sujet tout en s'accoudant nonchalamment à la table :

« **Donc, le concert à été annulé ?  
_ Mm. Engueulade entre Abigaël et Maxime.** »

Craig s'étonne :

« **Sérieusement ?  
_ Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois impliqué ?  
_ Ouai. Comme d'habitude.  
_ Ben je le suis.  
_ ... T'a couché avec Abi et Max l'a découvert ?  
_ J'ai couché avec Max et Abi l'a découvert. **»

Silence, les deux garçons regardent les autres invités s'agiter. L'ébène finit par demander :

« **Bon coup ?  
_ J'ai connu mieux.  
_ T'est viré du groupe ?  
_ Aucune idée.** »

Ils se jettent un coup d'œil et finissent par trinquer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

« **A cette soirée merdique.  
_ Yep.** »

La musique s'interrompt subitement. Tous hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers les enceintes, pour apercevoir Wendy et Cartman qui semblent particulièrement fiers de leur effet :

« **Bonsoir tout le monde !** commence Wendy. **Je vois que l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe alors j'ai décidé d'y remédier ! En mémoire à notre enfance, je vous propose de faire une action/vérité !** »

Des cris fussent, certains sont joyeux et d'autres outrés. Éric intervient :

« **T'façons c'est la soirée de Wendy donc vous avez pas à l'ouvrir les cons !** »

Beaucoup aimerait lui répondre, mais pour une fois il n'a pas tord : c'est à l'hôte de décider du programme. Toute fière, Wendy déclare donc :

« **Installez vous confortablement, nous allons commencé ! Et interdiction de refuser ! Sauf pour ceux qui sont déjà KO évidemment !** »

Kenny et Token reviennent dans la pièce à ce moment là. Ils ne sont pas contre ce jeu et rejoignent Tweek et Clyde dans la canapé tandis que Kevin s'éclipse de la soirée.

Stan part rejoindre les gothiques dans le second canapé, sous le regard inquiet de Kyle qui ne va pourtant pas le rejoindre. Le roux préfère s'approcher de Cartman tout en restant à proximité de Craig. Ce dernier ne bouge pas du buffet avec Pete.

Butters les rejoint pour prendre un jus de fruit puis, ne sachant trop où s'installer, il reste à côté de Tucker et attend le début du jeu. Les derniers invités s'installent, Wendy s'assoit avec Heidi et Bébé. Le jeu va commencer, et certains savent déjà quelles questions ils vont poser.


	4. Chapitre 3

Wendy scrute l'ensemble des participants en silence, soucieuse. C'est la première à jouer, et elle a l'impression que le poids du monde pèse sur ses épaules ! Sérieusement, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Pourquoi paraissait-ils tous aussi inquiets ? Elle souffle, son regard tombe sur Butters qui est bien le seul à peu près détendu. Autant commencer en douceur :

« **Butters, action ou vérité ?**

 **— Ah, eu ... vérité ?** s'étonne le blond d'être choisit si vite.

 **— Dans quel pays aimerais-tu voyager ?** »

Soupir de soulagement de la part des autres. Quoi, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle pose une question plus hardcore ? La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel : elle a tout de même un minimum de savoir vivre ! Enfin, après un instant de réflexion, Butters répond :

« **En Suisse.**

 **— En Suisse ?** répète l'hôte. **Pourquoi en Suisse ?**

 **— J'ai vu des photos, ça à l'air très jolie ! Et il paraît que le chocolat est leur spécialité ! Du coup j'ai vraiment envie d'y goûter !**

 **— J'ai l'impression d'entendre une gonzesse parler !** s'exclame Eric.

 **— Ta gueule Cartman !** » grogne Stan.

Le brun, désamorcé par cet excès de colère, se tait sur le coup. L'ébène est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et il ne s'en cache pas. En fait, tout le coin occupé par les gothiques et Stan transpire les ondes négatives. Wendy se racle la gorge :

« **Bon, c'est à toi Butters !** »

Leopold parcourt la salle des yeux, en proie à la même réflexion que Wendy. Il finit par opter pour Stan : si celui-ci est en colère, il peut essayer de lui changer les idées !

« **Stan, action ou vérité ?**

 **— ... action.**

 **— Fais le tour de la pièce à cloche-pied !** »

Le Marsh ouvre grand les yeux alors que certains pouffent de rire. Evidemment, Butters n'allait pas donner quelque chose de trop dur ! Stan prend un air boudeur et, à contrecœur, se lève et s'exécute. Cependant, au vu de son équilibre médiocre, il ne tarde pas à trébucher et se ramasse pitoyablement sur le tapis ! C'est suffisant pour que Cartman explose de rire et que des sourires apparaissant sur les visages. Kenny, le plus proche, rit également et rejoint Stan pour l'aider. Il commente avec amusement :

« **Comme tu as échoué, tu as un gage !**

 **— Je te hais.** » boude l'ébène.

L'immortel sourit de toute ses dents :

« **Fou toi à poil !**

 **— Quoi ? Jamais !** s'exclame Stan.

 **— On est qu'en début de jeu Ken ! Atténue !** demande Kyle.

 **— Ok ...** soupir le blond. **Garde le caleçon alors !** »

La pauvre victime essaie bien de négocier, mais le McCormick reste intraitable. Désespéré, Stan finit donc en sous-vêtement et retourne s'assoir à côté d'Henrietta, le visage rouge de gêne. Kyle ne peut retenir un sourire : au moins, l'humeur de son meilleur ami s'est améliorée ! Mais le roux déjante bien vite lorsque les yeux de l'ébène se pose sur lui :

« **Kyle, action ou vérité ?**

 **— Eu ... Hum, vérité !**

 **— Vous êtes pas drôles les garçons !** s'exclame Bebe. **Prenez action enfin !**

 **— Qui préfères-tu dans cette pièce ?** »

La question de Stan cloue tout le monde sur place. Les yeux de Barbara se mettent à pétiller : en fait, les vérités, c'est cool ! Kyle, lui, est complètement embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre à ça ? En plus, les regards perçants de ses camarades n'aident en rien ! Il s'humecte les lèvres, réfléchit, regarde partout à la recherche d'une réponse adéquate. Étrangement, Éric est le premier à s'impatienter :

« **Bon, le juif, t'accouches ?**

 **— Je ... eu ...**

 **— Salut tout le monde !** » s'exclame joyeusement une voix.

Sursaut de la part du groupe, qui tourne son attention vers Ike, qui vient de débarquer dans la maison dans le plus grand calme.

« **Ike ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** s'étonne Firkle en se levant.

 **— J'ai réussi à échapper à la vigilance de ma mère !** répond gaiement le Broflovski. **Désolé pour l'incruste Wendy ! Salut grand frère !** »

Sur ses mots il rejoint naturellement Firkle et, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres, ses lèvres viennent se poser contre les siennes ! Le jeune gothique semble rayonner à ce contact et y répond avec plaisir, ses mains venant glisser dans les cheveux du canadien. Il incline la tête, approfondit l'acte avec ferveur avant de doucement casser le contact. Seul Kyle reste de marbre face à cet échange, étant au courant depuis longtemps pour leur couple !

« **Firkle, tu nous expliques ?** interroge Henrietta.

 **— Oh, eu ... je comptais vous en parler.** » répond le batteur en rougissant, ce qui contraste avec son teint pâle habituel.

La jeune femme échange un regard avec Michael. Ils haussent les épaules puis sourient légèrement à leur cadet :

« **D'accord, félicitation.** » dit le chanteur.

Firkle, rassuré d'une réaction aussi calme, laisse Ike s'assoir à sa place puis s'installe sur ses genoux. Les filles gloussent, toutes excitées devant ce « yaoi IRL ». L'attention finit par revenir sur Kyle :

« **On attend toujours**! insiste Stan.

 **— Je préfères Ike !**

 **— Quoi ? Eh, non, c'est de la triche !**

 **— Pas vrai !** » rétorque le juif avant de lui tirer la langue.

Le Marsh croise les bras et regard ailleurs, maudissant le canadien d'être arrivé à ce moment cruciale.

Token observe le jeu se dérouler en silence. Il a toujours été doué pour repérer et comprendre les choses, ainsi il n'est pas surpris de voir le gothique et Ike sortir ensemble. Cela fait un moment qu'il se tourne autour ! Ce qui est plus surprenant, c'est l'attitude de Stanley : il est clairement possessif envers Kyle, hein ? Il en est même carrément amoureux ! C'est inattendu, et visiblement à sens unique. Le black compati : Kyle gay, ça semble impossible. Et même s'il l'était, il paraît plus proche de Cartman. D'ailleurs, le brun ressentirait-il quelque chose lui aussi ? Il est très protecteur envers le roux maintenant. Est-ce qu'il y aurait possibilité pour que ... ?

« **Token !** »

Le black sort de ses pensées et réalise que tout le monde le regarde. C'est Heidi qui lui parle :

« **Action ou vérité ?**

 **— Action.** »

Il n'a pas hésité et ne loupe pas les divers regards admiratifs qui lui sont destinés. Il est le premier à prendre cette option ! Heidi, qui n'a aucune idée, sort son téléphone et regarde les actions sur internet :

« **Embrasse la personne qui se trouve à huit places à droite !**

 **— T'as pas plus compliqué ?** ricane Cartman.

 **— Oh mon dieu, des maths !** » s'écrie Clyde, horrifié.

Le groupe part dans un fou rire alors que Wendy compte en silence. Elle lance enfin :

« **Tu fois embrasser Henrietta.**

 **— Quoi ?** intervient Lola. **Il en est hors de question !**

 **— Eh, c'est juste un jeu Lola.**

 **— Oui, et il peut juste l'embrasser sur la joue !** ajoute Heidi.

 **— Non, je m'en fou ! C'est mon copain, il n'a pas à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre !** »

Henrietta, blasée, se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Tweek jette un œil à Token, et il frémit en voyant que celui-ci bouillonne. Lola continue de se plaindre, de sortir des arguments absurdes, jusqu'à dire la phrase de trop :

« **Token m'appartient !** »

Le black se lève d'un coup, surprenant Kenny qui se trouvait à côté. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour sa copine, il s'avance vers le groupe des gothiques. Henrietta n'a nullement le temps de comprendre : sa main posée sur l'accoudoir est recouverte par une paume chaude et protectrice, et ses lèvres sont capturées, dévorées sauvagement.

La musicienne couine, ferme les yeux sur le coup. Sa main libre s'agrippe à son assaillant qu'elle ne songe pas à repousser. Elle entend vaguement un cri de rage puis une porte qui claque, mais ne s'en préoccupe par plus que çà. L'instant présent est juste trop bon, trop plaisant. Trop court également, puisque Token finit par s'éloigner. Henrietta rouvre doucement les yeux, croise les iris sombres du garçon. Il y a un silence, pendant lequel plus rien n'existe.

« **... J'avoue que je m'attendais à une claque** , dit le black.

 **— Pourquoi ? C'est le jeu.** »

Elle n'ajoute rien, parvient à rester maître d'elle-même. Token lâche sa main et se redresse sans pour autant la quitter du regard. Il lui sourit, elle se sent rougir. Le black retourne enfin à sa place :

« **Lola est partie ...** » commente Tweek.

Token hausse les épaules. Il n'en a strictement rien à faire et décide simplement de continuer le jeu :

« **Kenny.**

 **— Action ! s'exclame le blond.**

 **— Court jusqu'au bout de la rue en criant ''je suis vierge'' !**

 **— Trop facile !** »

L'immortel se précipite dehors, suivit des trois quarts des invités qui se sont armés de leur téléphone portable. Tweek, un des rares à ne pas avoir bougé, rit en entendant le cri de Kenny. Cet imbécile l'a vraiment fait ! Le fan de café s'apprête à se lever pour aller voir, mais en tournant la tête, il voit Craig qui le fixe en silence. Le blond frisonne. Iris vertes, iris bleus. Regard paniqué, regard impassible. Impassible ? Non. Tweek écarquille les yeux : Craig est terrifié.

« **Cr ...** » commence-t-il à dire.

Les autres reviennent à ce moment mort de rire. Kenny, tout fier, se rassoit à côté de Tweek et, sans hésiter, il se tourne vers les gothiques :

« **Michael !**

 **— Vérité.**

 **— Comment t'aimerais mourir ?**

 **— Dans le plus grand des calmes. Sombrer doucement, dans l'obscurité, sentir la mort m'enlacer et m'emporter sans se précipiter. Profiter de l'instant, prendre conscience de ma fin. Une mort par noyade.** »

Pete frémit. Il a toujours été fasciné par l'aisance avec laquelle Michael formule ses phrases. Il parle bien. Terriblement bien. C'est pour cela qu'il a toujours été le parolier de leur groupe – de leur ancien groupe.

Ses yeux dorés rivés sur son ancien leader, le rouge est surpris de voir celui-ci se tourner vers lui. Le regard sombre de Michael le pourfend, le fait déglutir, et avant qu'il puisse agir, l'autre prononce :

« **Pete.** »

Transcender par une multitude d'émotions, le bassiste hésite. Il est tenté de prendre vérité, mais le chanteur a toujours eu cette tendance à relever les points sensibles, c'est pourquoi il s'abstient :

« **Action.** »

Michael est visiblement étonné puisqu'il ne dit plus rien. Sûrement avait-il prévu une ribambelle de question. Dommage pour lui.

« **Viens avec moi à l'étage.** »

Et merde.

« **Oh ! Déjà des trucs cochons ?** s'exclame Kenny.

 **— Pas chez moi les gars !** ajoute Wendy.

 **— Je veux juste discuter**. » soupir Michael.

Double merde.

« **D'accord, prenez ma chambre !** approuve l'hôte. **Mais Pete, interroge quelqu'un avant afin qu'on n'ai pas à vous attendre !** »

Thelman est véridique : il hait tous ces putains de conformistes. Et Michael. Surtout Michael.

« **Craig.** »

Tucker, surpris, se tourne vers celui aux cheveux rouges. Non, il ne va pas oser ?

« **Action ou vérité ?** »

Oh. Le. Bâtard ! L'ébène n'en revient pas d'être trahi ainsi, bien qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il lance un regard noir à son supposé « ami » et lui fait un « fuck » bien placé avant de grogner :

 **« Action.** »

Hors de question de balancer une quelconque info compromettante. Sauf que Pete lâche soudain un sourire narquois :

« **Embrasse toutes les personnes présentent ici.**

 **— La Pute !** » s'écrie Craig malgré lui.

L'éclat de voix fait sursauter l'assemblé. Thelman ricane doucement :

« **Je te propose de commencer par moi et Michael, comme ça on peut y aller.**

 **— Je te hais la Diva. Je te ...** »

Il se fait interrompre par les lèvres dominatrices de Pete, qui viennent le soumettre à une délicieuse torture. Craig frisonne, son instinct le pousse à reprendre le dessus. Il saisit le gothique par la taille et reprend dangereusement le contrôle du baiser, venant mordiller ses consœurs avant de les pénétrer avec force avec sa langue. Il lèche celle de Pete, le sent frémir contre lui, vient glisser contre son palais alors que ses mains l'agrippent plus fermement. Thelman lui attrape les épaules, a perdu le contrôle en un instant : il a toujours été dominé dans leur relation.

« **Putain, c'est pas la première fois que vous vous roulez une pelle !** commente Cartman lorsqu'ils cassent le baiser.

 **— Non** , avoue Craig sans réel gêne en essuyant le léger filet de bave qui coule sur son menton.

 **— Bordel, vous êtes ensemble ?!**

 **— ''Sexfriend'' tu connais ?** » peste Pete en remettant sa mèche en place.

Le gothique tourne ensuite les talons pour monter à l'étage. Michael saisit Craig et l'embrasse rapidement, un peu brusquement, avant de suivre le rouge en vitesse. Apparemment, leur baisé l'a remué ! Il n'est pas le seul : Tweek se lève brusquement du canapé, le visage décomposé, partagé entre des émotions contradictoires ! D'un vif mouvement il se précipite dehors, et il n'en faut pas plus à Kenny, Token et Clyde pour se jeter à sa poursuite.

« **... Hum ... On les rattrape ?** demande Bebe avec gêne.

 **— Ah mon avis, Tweek veut surtout être tranquille.** » répond Stan.

Tucker ne loupe pas le regard mauvais que lui lance le Marsh. Sa gorge se noue, et malgré son visage impassible, il a envie de pleurer. Vraiment. C'est possible de faire autant de la merde, même après tout ce temps ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Tout à changer : il n'est même plus capable de comprendre ses 'amis' d'enfances. Il n'est plus capable de lire en Tweek. Que se passe-t-il dans la tête du blond ? Pourquoi a-t-il réagit ainsi ? Y'aurait-il possibilité ... pour qu'il ressente toujours quelque chose envers lui ? Pour qu'il soit jaloux de son baiser avec Pete ?

« **J'vais fumer.** » grogne Craig en quittant à son tour la maison.

Personne ne le retient, évidemment. L'ébène a une petite pensée pour Thelman, qui est à présent coincé avec son amour d'enfance, mais après réflexion il l'emmerde. Le rouge s'est vengé sur lui après tout ! Alors Craig se contente de prendre place sur les escaliers de l'entrée, en silence, et tapote ses poches ... pour comprendre qu'il a oublié ses clopes.

« **Bordel ...** » peste-t-il.

Il se passe une main sur le visage, soupir. Ses iris se porte vers le ciel étoilé. Les voix de ses camarades se font entendre, révélant qu'ils ont continué le jeu. Tucker hésite : maintenant qu'il a fait l'effort de venir, il peut peut être rentrer à l'hôtel, non ? Surtout qu'en revenant, Kenny risque de lui remettre une droite.

« **Encore seul ?** »

Craig tourne la tête. Le doux visage de Kyle lui apparaît. A croire que ce mec aime le surprendre en moment de détresse. L'ébène ne répond pas et retourne à son observation du ciel. Loin de s'en formaliser, le juif vient s'assoir à côté de lui.

« **Pourquoi tu viens avec moi ?** demande franchement Tucker après quelques secondes.

 **— Parce que je t'aime bien. Je t'ai toujours bien aimé.**

 **— Tu plaisantes ? On se faisait toujours la guerre enfant.** »

Le roux a un sourire nostalgique en songeant à cela. Il remet une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, répond doucement :

« **Je sais. Mais je sais également que tu n'es pas un mauvais gars. En fait ... mon avis sur toi a changé à la mort de tes parents.**

 **— Quoi ?**

 **— ... Avant ça, j'avais de réels préjugés sur toi. Mais il y a cinq ans, lorsque tu t'es battu avec Eric, j'ai réalisé : tu n'as jamais été celui que tu prétendais être. Encore aujourd'hui tu te présentes impassible, froid. Mais ton masque s'est fortement fissuré.** »

Kyle lui rend son regard, sourcils froncés :

« **Tweek, Clyde, même Token ... Ils se reposaient toujours sur toi. Tu les aidais à surmonter leurs problèmes. Mais toi, on ne t'a jamais vu triste, ni même vraiment en colère. Agacé peut-être, mais sinon rien ... Craig, combien de fois tu as gardé tes soucis pour toi ? Combien de fois tu as fait le 'je-m'en-foutistes' alors que tu te sentais mal ?**

 **— Tu ne me connais pas Broflovski. Tu racontes que des conneries.**

 **— ... Si tu le dis.** »

Ils détournent tout deux le regard. Kyle n'a pourtant pas manqué les poings crispés de son ami, et cela ne fait que le conforté dans sa théorie :

« **Si tu souhaites en parler, je suis là.**

 **— Je n'ai ri...** »

Craig est coupé par les lèvres du roux, qui viennent se poser rapidement contre les siennes. L'ébène ouvre grand les yeux, pris au dépourvu, et doute un instant de la véracité de ce moment tant il a été rapide ! Le juif se redresse tranquillement, sourire amusé sur le visage :

« **Tu n'avais pas fini ton action !** »

Une excuse toute bête, puis Kyle repart comme si de rien était, laissant Tucker sur le cul. La soirée ne se déroule absolument pas comme prévue !

* * *

Pete atteint la chambre de Wendy rapidement. Elle n'est pas difficile à trouver : c'est la seule qui possède une porte rose fushia avec écrit en gros « WENDY ». Sérieusement, déjà c'est conformiste, mais en plus c'est complètement gamin. Thelman l'aime de moins en moins cette fille. Pourtant, elle était bien partie pour avoir son estime ! Elle a beau ne trainer qu'avec des conformistes et agir la plupart du temps comme tel, elle n'a pas l'air d'en être une complètement. Pete se rappel d'elle comme une fille sérieuse et motivée qui, contrairement au trois-quarts des gens, va au bout de ses projets et n'hésite pas à se soulever contre ce qui lui déplait. Mais deux choses : déjà elle a organisé cette putain de fête, et ensuite elle a proposé ce putain de jeu. Alors elle va bien se faire foutre ! Le rouge n'avait aucune envie de venir : il était très bien au Nebraska, à se défoncer quand il le souhaitait, à jouer de la musique, et puis il était pas loin de Craig et Ruby ! Sa vie est devenue tranquille loin de South Park, loin des gothiques, loin de ... De lui. De Michael. De cet être sinistre, envoutant. Ça ne lui suffit plus d'hanter ses nuits ? À présent il veut reprendre contact, le faire souffrir à nouveau ? Il en est hors de question.

« **Tu entres ?** »

Pete sursaute de peu. Il en a oublié pourquoi il est là ! Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Michael, qui l'observe avec une certaine ... impatience ? Tient, c'est nouveau ça. Thelman est bien tenté de rester planté là, histoire de jouer avec ses nerfs, mais ça ne ferait que prolonger la torture. En plus, quitte à jouer avec quelqu'un, autant le faire avec Craig. Ce dernier doit sûrement lui en vouloir quand il y pense. Son action était vicieuse, c'est vrai, mais il n'aurait pas fait cela si Tucker avait pris les devant. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'énerve ! L'ébène souhaite se rattraper auprès de ses proches, alors autant mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Enfin ... Pete est mal placé pour tenir de tel propos, au vu de sa réaction face aux autres gothiques. Mais il est différent de Craig : il n'a pas envie de reprendre contact. Il a tourné la page. Le bassiste retient une grimace : il imagine sans mal la voix de Tucker se moquer de lui avec un « C'est pour ça que tu cris le nom de Michael quand tu jouis ? »

Putain de Tucker.

« **Pete.** » claque sèchement la voix de Michael.

Ah, merde, il s'est à nouveau laissé aller, et visiblement Michael atteint sa limite. Depuis quand est-il aussi impatient ? Thelman préfère ne plus s'attarder et entre dans la chambre. Le plancher grince doucement sous son poids puis sous celui de son camarade. Ça y est, il y est.

« **A quoi tu joues ?** » entend-il dans son dos.

Il est parcouru d'un frisson. Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur la fenêtre d'où l'on peut voir l'extérieur, la nuit noire, la légère neige. Pete se retourne :

« **Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **— Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? On croirait un conformiste !**

 **— Je ne traines plus avec vous, donc je suis un conformiste ? J'en suis navré, je ne savais pas que votre groupe était composé d'élus.**

 **— NOTRE groupe Pete ! C'est le tient également, et je n'ai jamais parlé d'élu !** »

Michael a haussé le ton, il est en train de perdre son sang-froid. Surprenant. Thelman peine à cacher sa fascination : c'est tellement ... Il n'a jamais vu son ainé agir ainsi. La situation doit vraiment lui déplaire, et Pete décide de jeter de l'huile sur le feu :

« **Ne dis pas _le notre_ comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais remplacé.**

 **— Quoi ? On ne t'a pas remplacé !**

 **— Je ne savais pas que Stan Marsh jouait de la basse.** »

Michael se fige, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne parvient pas à contrôler sa stupéfaction, ni la soudaine honte qui l'envahi. Comment ... ? Facebook. Pete a dû voir les photos sur facebook. L'ainé ferme la bouche, ravale ses paroles devant le regard accusateur de Thelman qui le transperce. Intérieurement, le rouge jubile : fermer le clapet de Michael, ça a quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Il en serait encore plus heureux s'il n'y avait pas ce goût amer derrière cette pauvre victoire ...

« **... Il n'est pas **notre** bassiste**, prononce prudemment le chanteur. **Il joue avec nous de temps à autre, mais n'a prévu aucune carrière musicale.**

 **— Quelle tristesse. Tu comptais donc sur ma venue pour vous sauver la mise ?**

 **— Tu te permets vraiment de poser cette question ? Je ne savais même pas que tu venais ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?!** »

Cette fois, Michael a crié. Pete sursaute, et une vague de colère le submerge. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, détourne le regard, les poings serrés. Comment a-t-il pu admirer ce gars ? Comment a-t-il pu l'aimer ?! Il a vraiment oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ?!

« **... On se demande pourquoi Mike t'a largué.** »

Celui au cheveux rouge a craché ça avec une haine non voilée, le visage crispé par la rage. Il ne met pas longtemps à réaliser que son masque d'impassibilité s'est fissuré, et son corps complet est traversé d'un froid glaciale en réalisant ses paroles.

« **Quoi ... ?** » souffle Michael, abasourdi.

Et soudain, ça fait tilt. Le chanteur a comme un flash de lucidité, semble se rappeler à qui il fait face : Pete Thelman, son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami même – si les non conformistes peuvent se donner de telles étiquettes. Son ami qui, derrière ses airs distants, cache une personnalisée possessive et rancunière.

« **Tu m'en veux encore ?**

 **— Je pars.** »

Pete le dépasse précipitamment. Sauf que Michael ne compte pas le laisser partir, lui saisit brusquement le bras :

« **Tu n'as pas oublier mon rejet ?**

 **— Comment je pourrais oublier ?!** »

C'est au tour de Thelman de crier, et l'ambiance devient encore plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Comment oublier une chose pareille ? Pete l'avait toujours pensé : si Michael se révélait gay, il sortirait forcément avec lui ! Ils se connaissaient par cœur, se comprenaient mieux que personne ! Mais le jour où il lui faisait sa déclaration, Michael lui annonçait qu'il sortait avec Mike ? Ce putain de vampire ?!

« **Ne me dis pas que tu es partis pour ça ?**

 **— Lâche moi !** »

Pete se dégage, le visage maintenant décomposé par la rage. Un visage que Michael n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Bien sûr qu'il est parti pour ça ! Ce rejet l'a brisé, détruit ! Son leader était tout pour lui ! Il était son inspiration, son oxygène, sa raison de se lever tous les matins ! Il hantait ses rêveries de la journée, ses pensées des nuits blanches ! Et du jour au lendemain, il l'abandonnait. Il rejetait sa passion, se tournait vers Mike, ne trainait plus qu'avec lui ! Il préférait ce stupide vampire à LUI !

« **Ne me touches pas ! Ne m'approches pas ! Ne me parles pas ! Hurle Pete. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne te veux plus dans ma vie ! Je te déteste !** »

La porte claque, fait sursauter Michael dont les yeux écarquillés trahissent la stupeur. La bouche ouverte, la gorge nouée, il est incapable de prononcer un mot, de faire un geste. Pete est parti, peut-être pour toujours. Cette pensée le pousse à réagir : il se précipite dans le couloir, emprunte les escaliers, mais se fige en entendant une moto démarrer.

Cette fois, son ami est réellement parti.


End file.
